


繁星与我

by longsonger



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longsonger/pseuds/longsonger
Summary: 预警：是gl车，甜甜的小日常，蒙眼play有，人物是我家oc
Kudos: 2





	繁星与我

冬日周末。  
吃罢晚饭之时已经快七点了。冬天的白日总是短上一些，顾语倾记得在她吵吵闹闹喊宋暮溪准备晚饭的时候，从阳台上向外望去还是一片夕阳西下的余辉，洒满了目之所及，橙黄色的光晕将一切都笼罩在安详和睦的氛围中。可这时却已然换了样子，天色暗了下来，席卷而去的除了橙黄天光还有那虚度的一日光阴。

“冰箱里没有酸奶了！”  
顾语倾愤愤地关上冰箱门，啪地一声惹得冰箱上的小猫玩偶吓得颤了一颤。

“嗯……”  
宋暮溪正懒散地坐在餐桌旁的椅子上玩手机，闻言只是敷衍地嗯了一声表示听到。

“还有还有，醋也快用完了，鸡蛋还剩三个，上次碗被打破了你说再带我去买的，土豆今天也吃完了！冬天来了，我们要储备东西过冬啊。”顾语倾又跑到厨房看了一圈，掰着指头数着，“明天我们吃什么呀——”

宋暮溪终于放下了手机，活动了一下颈椎，又去衣柜中将围巾拿出来，翻出购物袋，出来之后把围巾递给顾语倾。围巾是去年冬天的时候两人一起出去买的，是同款，一件灰色一件橙黄。店员看着镜子里的二人，还笑着说，“是姐妹款啊。”顾语倾只是笑笑不语，悄悄地又把宋暮溪的手拉得更紧了一些。

“我们出去。”

而顾语倾没有接，只是定定地望着她，像是有几分赌气的样子，眼睛闪亮亮的，期待的小星星也一个接一个从头顶旁冒出。

“好好好。”

宋暮溪一下子就看穿了这小家伙的心思，笑着走近她。  
放下手中的购物袋，将围巾在顾语倾的颈间转了个圈，又轻轻地将头发弄出来放在围巾外，把围巾的两头拉得一样长，最后还把脸前面的一段围巾往上拉了拉，差不多把顾语倾的半张脸都遮住了。  
顾语倾满足地很开心地笑，眉眼弯弯，把头缩在围巾里面，只剩下一双眸子露在外面。又伸手拉了拉宋暮溪的围巾，微凉的指尖从宋暮溪的脸侧划过。

“走啦。”

顾语倾拉起宋暮溪的手。

虽说在去超市的路上已经计划好买些什么，但这俩人还是不出意外地多买了一些看上去很想要的东西。  
于是在回家的时候，才发现要拎的东西实在有点多。宋暮溪安抚着她，“不要紧，我来。”

回家的路上天空中有繁星闪烁，也许是天气有些寒冷，七八点时的小区街道上人影稀少。两旁的路灯将街道分明地化为不同的界限，未曾被照亮的部分恍若无法触及般的黑暗。  
宋暮溪和顾语倾一前一后走着。  
两人聊天的愉悦声音与时不时爆发出的笑声将无人的清冷街道染上几分烟火气。顾语倾手舞足蹈地给宋暮溪比划着她想要表达的意思，呵出的雾气在灯光下氤氲着，又缓缓消散。

“不是啦，就是……你意会一下！”

宋暮溪拎着购物袋，歪歪头，“所以到底是什么嘛……”

“就，就……”

顾语倾侧过脸来刚好看到宋暮溪歪头笑的一幕，愣了一下。路灯淡黄色的光晕完美地倾洒在这个人的脸上，长得末端有些卷起来的睫毛在光线的照射下投下一道阴影，此刻正眉眼弯弯，她自己估计也未曾察觉到的嘴角上扬，眼底满是温柔。

“怎么了？”

“没，没有。”

顾语倾慌乱地移开眼，又忍不住再次侧过头来看。好像突然想起什么似的，顾语倾做贼一般四下望了望不见人影，心跳突然加速，停下脚步，在身边人尚未反应过来之时，凑近前去，轻轻地在白皙的脸颊上印上一个吻。

宋暮溪懵了，眨眨眼睛。

“就是突然想亲你，不可以吗！”  
顾语倾装出很凶的样子，理直气壮地大声道。

“可以啊。”

顾语倾闻言又突然泄了气，径直往前走，不再说话。  
宋暮溪三步并作两步赶上她，拉住她的手臂，“等一下。”

“怎……”顾语倾刚转过头，就被揽入一个温暖的怀抱，冬夜的寒风凛冽，被拥抱的感觉很好，而唇上软软的触感让她一时间睁大了眼睛，本想要说些什么却又被堵在这个温柔的吻之中。  
少女在路灯下拥吻的画面安静美好，昏黄的灯光更为其添上几分朦胧。忽然到来的大风吹起了顾语倾的大衣外套，于是下意识将怀里的人抱的更紧了一些。  
此刻，她们的世界里只有彼此。

这并不是一个深长的吻，宋暮溪搂着顾语倾的腰，仅仅浅尝辄止便把人放开了。顾语倾回过神来，才发觉刚才有一位路人从她们旁边经过。顾语倾遥望着路人已经远去的背影，不自觉地笑了笑。

“走啦。”

“好。”

待两人磨磨蹭蹭地回家之时，客厅里的时针已经指向了八点。收拾好物品之后，又玩闹了一会儿，顾语倾就嚷着要去洗澡。  
待顾语倾洗好澡，只是单薄地穿着秋衣秋裤，顶着湿漉漉的头发就跑进了房间，一边喊着，“好冷，好冷——”宋暮溪正坐在床上，倚着床背低头玩手机。

闻言不由得抬起了头，好看的眉毛一下子就皱了起来。

顾语倾冲过来扑到床上，也不顾身上还有些地方未擦干，就把自己裹进了被子，冷得直颤抖。  
宋暮溪无奈地下了床，拿了毛巾和吹风机，把躲在被子里的人喊出来，“过来，给你吹头发。”  
顾语倾眨眨眼睛，像是很心虚一样地笑笑，磨磨蹭蹭地挪过去。

宋暮溪正坐在床的边缘，顾语倾过去之后便懒洋洋地靠在她的身上不动了。刚洗过澡的女孩身上满满的是沐浴露的茉莉香味，抱着她的腰蹭了蹭之后便满足地舒展开四肢。

“好香啊。”宋暮溪笑道。

宋暮溪半扶着她，拿过毛巾来细细地擦了擦发尾，还有后颈上零零散散的水珠也一并擦掉，接着是头皮，拢在一起摩挲了几下。顾语倾的头发并不长，属于刚好披肩的那种长度，大概是学生时代留下的习惯。  
顾语倾享受地眯了眯眼，用手撑着床坐起来，搂着她的脖子，十分不安分地亲了亲她的嘴角。  
一抬头，就坠入一双含着笑意的眼眸里面。

“别闹，先把头发吹干。”宋暮溪正色道，“不然容易感冒。”

“嘛……”

宋暮溪转身去拿吹风机的时候，顾语倾略微有些失望地撇撇嘴。  
吹风机轰隆隆的声音让靠在宋暮溪身上的顾语倾有些昏昏欲睡，头发被温柔地打理着，时不时略过耳后根的手却让人瞬间清醒。

“别乱碰……”顾语倾嘟嚷着。

“什么？”过大的杂音使宋暮溪没有听到她怀里的人在说些什么。

“我说！”顾语倾加大了声音，又瞬间弱了下去，“我好困……”

轰隆隆的声音继续着，宋暮溪又回了一句什么她已经意识不到了，身后温暖的热源和软绵绵的被子舒服极了，就连最后结束是什么时候也失去了感知。  
宋暮溪看着在自己怀里已经睡着的人无奈笑笑，小心翼翼地把她放回床上，捻了捻被子，在小朋友额头上留下一个轻柔的吻。

房间里没有开灯，黑漆漆的一片，宋暮溪洗漱回来之后，蹑手蹑脚地上了床，并不打算再吵醒早已睡着的女孩，想着今天晚上早点睡觉也好。

就在她坐在床上正准备脱外套的时候，却被一双手臂抱住了腰。  
“暮暮……”  
黑暗中女孩小声的叫唤格外清晰，声音有些沙哑，像是被突然打扰而吵醒一般。

“唔。”

顾语倾躺在被子中迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭自家恋人的腰。房间里的窗帘没有完全拉上，从缝隙里透过的一缕夜光仅仅只允许模模糊糊看清个轮廓。宋暮溪摸了摸她的头发，倾下身来，带着些许凉意的嘴唇轻轻地落在另一个人的嘴角。顾语倾借势搂住她的脖子，闭着眼睛，有些试探性地伸出舌头舔了舔。  
女孩子总是香香软软的，抱起来也是如此。薄荷的牙膏味充斥在口腔之间，唇齿相交间总能勾起人们在内心深处的火焰。很温柔的，没有过多的挑拨与技巧，细细地舔舐与抚摸，从后颈到耳垂，再向下到脊背，到腰侧。冬日的空气总还是有几分冷清，但此刻却渐渐热烈起来。

一吻完毕。  
顾语倾抱着她微微喘气。

“不准备睡觉啦？”宋暮溪轻笑。

顾语倾不说话，用小腿磨蹭着她的腿，暗示的意味极足。  
房间里很暗，浓稠的黑暗在狭窄的空间内流动，由暧昧渐渐催生出的火光星星点点，却足以驱逐不知名的怪物。从厚重的窗帘缝隙中透出的点点夜光让顾语倾能够看清宋暮溪的脸，她伸手抚上宋暮溪的脸侧，神色恍惚。

那是一个初秋的雨夜，窗外雨珠稀里哗啦地敲击着，在用尽全身力气撞上玻璃后就泄气般地缓缓滑落下来，即使那不甘心的极力挣扎也仅仅只是徒劳。夏季的暑气在这场雨中也悄然消散，取而代之的是不知何时从身下冒出的丝丝凉意。  
入秋了啊。  
被宋暮溪抱上书桌的她一时间突然被消除了两人的身高差距，终于在接吻中不得不扬起了头。宋暮溪微凉的指尖捧着她的脸，黑暗中一时找不到支撑的她只得用右手反撑着桌面，好让自己保持平衡。桌面也是凉的，只身着单衣的她感到一阵冷意。于是她不自主地朝着宋暮溪的方向靠近了一些，努力想要汲取一些热量，悬空的双腿不知何时已经缠绕在宋暮溪的腰间。等到宋暮溪不安分的手已经从腰向下滑到大腿内侧时，顾语倾才一惊，恍然回过神来。  
她靠在宋暮溪的肩膀上，语气不自然地有些扭捏，“去、去床上……”

“就在这里，好不好嘛。”

顾语倾把头埋在宋暮溪的颈窝，半天没有出声。  
宋暮溪见她不说话，便径自当作了默认。书桌冰凉凉的，甚至还有一些硬，与柔软的大床比起来自然相差甚远。顾语倾不适应地动了动，又直起身来勾宋暮溪的脖子讨个亲亲。  
雨夜终是在不曾停歇的滴答声与软软的叫唤声中过去。

在顾语倾晃神之时，宋暮溪早已钻出了被子，“啪”地一声将床头的小台灯打开。台灯的光是暗黄色的，沐浴其中总让人感觉到温暖。光亮并不大，仅仅只能照亮床头的这一区域，对于她们二人来说却早已足够。这台灯是顾语倾买来的，本意是坐在床上能够看看书或码码字，却未料想到最终是这样一个用法。  
适应了黑暗的双眼突然暴露在光亮之间，顾语倾下意识地闭上了双眼，用手挡住了光线。宋暮溪见状眯了眯眼，目光落在不远处架子上挂的围巾。她毫不犹豫地走过去，取下围巾，带着几分愉悦的笑意，哄骗的意味极浓，“宝宝，把眼睛蒙上就不亮了。”

“啊？”

顾语倾还没从疑惑中抽出身来，就被人从身后抱住，颈脖处被人吐气的感觉极为敏感，闭着眼的顾语倾不安地想要逃出这个怀抱。被围巾蒙上双眼时，淡淡的洗衣粉味道充斥在鼻尖，宋暮溪并没有系得很紧，只是象征性地蒙住了——毕竟她家小朋友是很乖的人。  
宋暮溪捡起床头柜上的头发绳，用牙齿咬着，把手当作梳子，简简单单地给自己把头发束了起来。她的头发其实比顾语倾的还要长一些，平时习惯于扎一个单马尾，简单方便。扎好头发之后，她想了想，把空调的暖气打开了。冬日的夜晚毕竟寒冷，可不能凉着她。

等到宋暮溪翻身上床时，有些好笑地看着顾语倾那不自觉向下的嘴角——某个人等得不耐烦了。顾语倾不自然地将头侧向一边，一只手搭在额头上，暖黄色的光线因为围巾的遮挡在脸上投下一道阴影。

不出意料地，又是那一句。  
“你不上换我来？”  
声音闷闷的，让人忍不住想要揉一把头发来安慰几句。

宋暮溪也的确这么做了。她用手臂撑在顾语倾的脑袋一侧，轻笑着把头顶上本就乱糟糟的的头发弄得更加凌乱，引得顾语倾摆了摆头以躲避袭击。宋暮溪倾下身去亲吻她的鼻尖，然后是嘴角，下巴，颈脖，还有藏在衣领下的锁骨。  
吻轻飘飘的，如蜻蜓点水一般，挠得心痒。五感被屏蔽了一感后，触觉被身体下意识地放大，在黑暗中格外明显。  
被蒙上双眼的感觉确实是不一样的。虽说在平时顾语倾也很习惯于闭上眼睛，但主观意愿上的闭眼与客观条件下的遮眼，总是少了几分自主性，难以抑制的紧张与不安充斥心间，让人迫切地想要找到一个依靠。  
顾语倾主动抓住宋暮溪的手放在腰侧，挺了挺胸表示自己急切的需求。

“这么乖呀。”

衣服什么时候被脱掉或者是被她自己脱掉已经记不清了，围巾遮挡住早已情动的双眼，被不断揉捏的胸部，宋暮溪刻意在耳旁压低了声音的话语，被吮吸的乳头，被抚摸的腰侧，还有那双钳制着她的双手。

她们的指甲都是精心地修剪过的，并时时刻刻保持着。指尖圆润光滑，绝不允许因此带来任何损伤。宋暮溪的手白白嫩嫩的，握起来软软的很舒服。而顾语倾的手则更为纤细，总被人评价说是弹钢琴的好料子。只是顾语倾更懒一些，更享受于被人伺候得舒舒服服，尽管她常常抱怨累得不行，腰背酸痛。相当于宋暮溪而言，顾语倾的恶趣味显得更加突出，虽说不至于伤着人，但总是致力于把人弄哭这一高远目标的顾语倾往往来不及施展自己的技术就被亲得迷迷糊糊了。

前戏做的很足，因此当宋暮溪向下伸手之时，就已经摸到了湿润至极的下体。试探性地伸入一根手指，又富有技巧的捏揉着人体最为敏感的阴蒂。  
顾语倾难耐地抓紧了床单，在开了暖气的房间里出了薄薄的细汗，本已吹干的头发被黏黏糊糊地打湿，蒙着眼的围巾也被取掉，双腿被宋暮溪分开折叠至胸前，以方便她的舔舐。  
宋暮溪正抬头一看，就望见顾语倾意乱情迷，双眼失神，仰起头露出修长颈脖的模样。心念一动，从正在工作的下体上移开，手上的动作却不减半分。另一只手撑在顾语倾的耳边，舔了舔她干燥的唇。

顾语倾皱紧了眉头，对她突然的行为很不满似的。不甘地坐起身来，扑到宋暮溪的身上，仿佛有几分怨气的加深了这个吻。  
此时的亲吻与先前温柔缱绻的吻相差甚远。刻意带上几分凶狠的顾语倾蛮横地在宋暮溪的口腔内扫荡，像是要发泄刚才被欺负得厉害的不满。宋暮溪也只是受着，任由她作乱。顾语倾见宋暮溪不反抗，便又弱了下来，主动攀着她的脖子，讨好地亲了亲她的脸颊。

宋暮溪温柔地搂着她的腰，让她坐在自己身上，双腿交差缠上她的腰。体位变换后，宋暮溪加快了手指的运动频率，愉悦地听着顾语倾把头靠在她的肩膀上轻轻的喘息。  
高潮的时候顾语倾发狠地咬着宋暮溪的后颈，算不上很疼，但宋暮溪摸了摸被咬下一个牙印的后颈，无奈地想着明天要穿高领的毛衣了。  
高潮之后的身体敏感至极，宋暮溪抱着蜷缩成一团的顾语倾，一下又一下地抚摸着顾语倾的脊背，安抚着怀中的人。顾语倾缓过来一些后就主动地仰起头凑近她的脸颊，像小动物般亲昵地蹭了蹭她。再一次交换过一个吻后，顾语倾累得转身瘫在床上，伸展开四肢。

宋暮溪下床给她拿了毛巾简单擦拭了身体之后，一看时间已经快十一点了。就在宋暮溪正准备收拾收拾来睡觉的时候，快要睡着的顾语倾突然抓住宋暮溪的手。

是梦魇般的呓语。

“不要走。”

宋暮溪垂下眼帘，抿抿唇，反握住还有些冰凉的手。  
“不会的。”

又是一阵安慰，宋暮溪把这个小家伙哄睡着后才得以抽身离开。等到她再次静悄悄地回来之时，就被人像八爪鱼似的抱住。

“我好喜欢你。”

顾语倾迷迷糊糊地抱着身边的人。

“嗯。”

宋暮溪轻声应下，低下头在顾语倾的额头上落下一个轻飘飘的吻作为这场情事的终结。

“我也是。”

宋暮溪伸手关上了灯。  
于是世界又重新陷入了黑暗。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来打算写夏天买西瓜的（……）但发现在冬天想象夏天的情景太难了，就写了冬天嗷。
> 
> 我尽力了（疲惫
> 
> 作者本人没有任何类似经验与经历，所以本文——纯 属 虚 构


End file.
